lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CONFUSING GRAVITATIONAL WAVES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 27 , 2016 After the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) which confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of Newton’s third law, Einstein in 1936 rejected his idea of gravitational waves (1916) but he continued to believe in the hypothesis of space time ripples. Under such confusing gravitational waves I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” (1993) my paper of dipole photons, which led to my discovery of Matter Matter Interaction ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 according to which a huge energy ΔΕ of massive accelerating objects (such as neutron stars or black holes orbiting each other) turns to the energy hν of generated photons under the emission of space time ripples. The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me a disc of the philosopher Democritus because the dipole nature of photon rejacts Einstein. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). EINSTEIN IN 1915 INFLUENCED BY MAXWELL’S ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVES PROPOSED THE HYPOTHESIS OF GRAVITATIONAL FORCES TRANSMITTED VIA GRAVITATIONAL WAVES Soon after publishing the special theory of relativity in 1905, Einstein started thinking about how to incorporate gravity into his new relativistic ideas. In 1907, beginning with a simple thought experiment involving an observer in free fall, he embarked on what would be an eight-year search for a relativistic theory of gravity. After numerous detours and false starts, his work culminated in the presentation to the Prussian Academy of Science in November 1915 of what are now known as the Einstein field equations. These equations try to specify how the geometry of space and time is influenced by whatever matter and radiation are present, and form the core of Einstein's general theory of relativity. In other words Einstein in 1915 proposed that his equations had wave like solutions of Maxwell’s invalid equations. The Einstein field equations are nonlinear and very difficult to solve. Einstein used approximation methods in working out initial predictions of the theory. So Einstein in his invalid general relativity (1915) influenced by wrong Maxwell’s electromagnetic forces transmitted via the wrong electromagnetic fields at the speed of light introduced the same wrong hypothesis that the gravitational force is mediated by a gravitational field moving in terms of electromagnetic waves like Maxwell’s waves of moving fields. On the other hand Einstein in June of 2016 based on accelerated charges producing the wrong Maxwell’s moving fields proposed a similar hypothesis that a time-varying mass distribution will excite gravitational waves which differ fundamentally from the gravitational waves of 1915. It is well known that in Maxwell’s invalid electromagnetic theory an accelerated charge is able to produce the Maxwellian electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether. According to Maxwell’s theory an accelerating charged particle produces an electromagnetic (EM) wave, that is, electric and magnetic fields traveling through a fallacious ether with the speed of light c. Note that in 1887 the Michelson and Morley experiment rejected the Maxwellian ether and also in 1963 the experiment of French and Tessman showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s postulation of displacement current. Under this condition I presented my paper of dipole photons (1993) at the international conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” which led to my discoveries not only of the Photon-Matter interaction but also of the Matter Matter Interaction according to which the energy ΔΕ of the accelerating electron turns into the energy hν of the generating photon under the emission of space time ripples. For example in the Bohr model the potential energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the electron turns into the energy hν of the generating photon, while the so-called mass defect ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 turns into the photon mass m =hν/c2. That is, ΔΕ/ΔΜ =hν/m = c2. Note that in the same way the massive accelerating objects (such as neutron stars or black holes orbiting each other) would disrupt space-time in such a way that 'waves' of space time would radiate from the source. This is the reverse interaction of my discovery of Photon-Matter Interaction. SPACETIME RIPPLES DUE TO THE PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION This interaction occurs in the so-called photoelectric effect. For example in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect the weak electromagnetic interaction of the dipole photon with the electron led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of electric Ey and the magnetic Bz . Here to avoid the confusion of fields we use the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities.(See my "Intensity and false field"). That is Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy =Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this result of quantum dynamics gives a force of short range like the well known dipole-dipole interactions. It differs from the Newtonian mechanics, because the increase of the electron mass occurs under my discovery of length contraction and time dilation propagating in terms of space time ripples. Using the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c . It provides equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However, during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. This situation which seems to violate Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity cannot occur, because the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 That is, the absorption of photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Of course this discovery invalidates the special relativity according to which the increase of the electron mass should be due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. In fact the Kaufmann experiment (1901) or the Compton scattering (1923) showed that the constant inertial mass Mo of an electron after the absorption of photons at a velocity u becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Surprisingly we proved that differentiation of this leads to our formula of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Since the force of the absorption contributes also to the increase of the electron mass M, under the application of Newton’s second law we may write Fds = dW = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu + udM)u = dMc2 Here Newton’s formula F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt says that the force contributes not only to the change of the velocity u of the electron but also to its mass M. So one will explain the result of the Kaufmann or Compton experiment given by M2 / Mo2 = c2/ (c2- u2) Here Mo is the constant inertial mass before the interaction and M is the increasing mass during the interaction. Whereas according to Einstein’s errors the constant inertial mass was replaced by the wrong rest mass. Also Einstein believed incorrectly that when an observer moves with an electron he would be able to measure greater mass of the stationary objects in the laboratory. In fact, in the Kaufmann experiment the electron absorbs a non mechanical energy on our earth which is due to the photons of sun. In other words under the photosynthesis the energy of the sun’s rays is the source of all non mechanical energies on our earth. Now differentiating the above equation we get M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2udu M2 Or dMc2 = ( Mdu + udM )u Moreover a careful analysis of the Compton effect (1923) showing that light of x-rays has momentum p = hν/c leads to the same photon mass as m = p/c = hν/c2 This fact tells us why Soldner in 1801 confirmed Newtons predictions of the gravitational properties of his rectangular particles of light, and why today the astronomical observations and various experiments reveal the gravitational properties of photons like the bending of light near the sun and the gravitational red shift. ACCORDING TO MY DISCOVERY OF MATTER MATTER INTERACTION THE GRAVITATIONAL ENERGY OF MASSIVE STARS TURNS INTO THE ENERGY OF GENERATED PHOTONS UNDER THE EMISSION OF SPACETIME RIPPLES According to the Matter Mattter Interaction the massive accelerating objects (such as neutron stars or black holes orbiting each other) would disrupt space-time in such a way that 'waves' of space time would radiate from the source. Furthermore, these ripples would travel at the speed of light through the Universe, carrying with them information about their cataclysmic origins, as well as invaluable clues to the nature of gravity itself.(SPACETIME RIPPLES OF LAWS). The strongest spacetime ripples are produced by catastrophic events such as colliding black holes, the collapse of stellar cores (supernovae), coalescing neutron stars or white dwarf stars, the slightly wobbly rotation of neutron stars that are not perfect spheres, and the remnants of gravitational radiation created by the birth of the Universe itself. An actual proof of their existence wouldn't arrive until 1974. In that year, two astronomers working at the Arecibo Radio Observatory in Puerto Rico discovered a binary pulsar--two extremely dense and heavy stars in orbit around each other. After eight years of observations, it was determined that the stars were getting closer to each other. This system has now been monitored for over 40 years and the observed changes in the orbit there is no doubt that it is emitting spacetime ripples. Since then, more astronomers have studied the timing of pulsar radio emissions and found similar effects, further confirming the existence of space time ripples. But these confirmations have come indireclty and mathematically and not through actual 'physical' contact. LIGO and other facilities like it around the world will be the first to 'feel’ space time ripples. Although their origins can be extremely violent, by the time space time ripples reach the Earth they are millions of times smaller and less disruptive. In fact, by the time space time ripples reach LIGO's detectors, the amount of space-time movement they will generate is thousands of times smaller than an atomic nucleus! This inconceivably small measurement is what LIGO and other interferometers like it around the world are designed to make. Category:Fundamental physics concepts